kyyles_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Electrical Pole
Electrical Pole is the 7th episode of Season 2 of Kyyle's World. Summary Kyyle (and eventually Granny, Spartica, Yvette, Mum, Jonathan and Alan) end up on top of an electrical pole and must find their way down. Plot Outliner The episode begins with Kyyle and his sisters having breakfast, but Granny and Kyyle keep getting annoyed by Spartica slurping a cat-shake - a drink made from Cat Chow. After many slurps, Kyyle scolds Spartica who ignores him and continues slurping for her own enjoyment (and Kyyle and Granny's annoyance). The three begin to fight, which ends in Kyyle being thrown into Mrs. Obnoxious' house. He is then chased out by Gory and some Kittens, and then finds himself on a particularly familar street - eerie and showing signs of upcoming death. He then smells a "familiar" scent and is then chased by a large dog across and along the road. Finally, Kyyle is chased up an electrical pole, where he's shocked and finds himself stranded. Kyyle contacts Granny and Spartica on his phone. The two are seen playing video games together, and Spartica picks up the phone only to hear Kyyle scream that he's up an electricity pole. Not believing him, she hangs up, but before she can, Kyyle forces his hands through the ear holes and pulls Spartica's head out to show her that he's really on a pole. She apologizes and then tells Granny who doesn't seem in care that much. Just then, the same dog who chased Kyyle up the pole busts through the Regis' window and chases Granny and Spartica. They take the back door and run all the way past Carlton's to the top of the hill where Kyyle is. They then run up it and find themselves stranded together with him - the dog still barking below. Granny and Spartica become angry with Kyyle, and punch him so hard the birds all fly away. Meanwhile, Yvette is driving from City Grocery and her car breaks down. The kids see this and attempt to get her attention so she'll rescue them, but the fail. The dog that chased the kids returns and smells the groceries. It then charges towards Yvette who then begins running around like a madman (or in this case a 'madwoman') and ends up hitting herself into the utility pole, going out-cold. The kids, not wanting to loose their mother so soon, save her, but the downside being she can't save them now. When Yvette awakens, she thinks she's on the stairway to heaven, but is surprised after Kyyle and his sisters explain what happened. Mum, who is watering her garden, sees a patch of squahed squash (try saying that three times fast) and then comes face to face with the dog. She then attempts to run, but falls down. When she feels like it's the end, an aircraft passes by and swoops her up. The dog continues to follow her. Mum finally falls off - landing on a mailbox with painful results and words. She limps to the hill where she's rescued by the guys on the pole. Jonathan and Alan come along eating bubble gum they'd just bought from Mrs. Ann, and are soon scared by the "demon dog". The two run all around the neighbourhood until they end up cornered by it, and are then saved by Kyyle and the others. Now sitting helpless on the top of a utility pole, the seven of them ponder as to what to do about the dog. Kyyle, then remembers that he bought a steak yesterday at the flea market, and the seven divise a plan. Kyyle throws down the steak down the pole, distracting the dog. The seven of them make a run for it and return saftely to all their homes. At the end of the episode, Kyyle has a nightmare about the dog eating him, and the dog attacks him in bed. Quotes Trivia *This episode's HD and HQ versions were released before it even aired. *It's revealed that Kyyle can smell the most oddest of scents. *Spartica seems to have gotten better at video games since the events of "The Ox". *This episode's previous title was "Electric Pole". *Cypriani didn't appear in this episode. *Alan gets a re-design; his hair is slihgtly messier and his shirt is less dirty. *Jonathan is shorter in this episode. Continuity *Spartica is shown to wear a hoodie for the first time. **This also marks the first time she actually wears clothes. *Yvette goes unconcious for the first time. Allusions *This episode's plot is based off of a The Garfield Show episode, where many characters get stuck in a tree. *Kyyle remarks "IT'S KILROY!!!!" after seeing Alan. This is a reference to the infamous darwing, Kilroy. *Cat-shakes are a reference to the fictional internet cat-shake. Errors *Granny's skin is mis-coloured a darker shade of fair in one scene. *If you look closely at the sky when the characters are falling, the sky flickers black and red for one tenth of a second. *On the cereal box, Turkey Flakes is mis-spelt "Turky Falks". References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2